


Stay (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

by Stefa_writes



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-05 15:21:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4184838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stefa_writes/pseuds/Stefa_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want you to stay."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay (Bucky Barnes x Reader)

You both just got home after a mission in Greece. You got mad because he didn’t follow orders and had almost gotten himself killed.

The elevator dinged and shouting was heard. You and he did this often and the others don’t even get bothered by it anymore.

“Listen to me Bucky. You can’t keep on doing this! You almost got yourself killed for not following orders! You knew about the dangers of going off course and it would’ve cost your life!”

He just kept walking not stopping to turn around and talk to you.

"Bucky!"

"Goddamnit (y/n)! What do you want me to say?! Okay I almost died, (y/n). ALMOST, but I didn't! Can't you just be okay with that?"

"It's not that easy. You have to think about yourself for once Bucky! Why don’t you try putting yourself first before others?"

"I can’t! Because it’s my goddamn job, (y/n)! It’s my job to protect people, to keep them safe and that’s what I did earlier! Besides what did you want me to do? Leave a man behind?”

“Yes! If it means that you’ll be safe!"

"Oh come on. I was fine back there! I'm still alive and kicking, can't you just be happy that I'm standing in front of you?"

“That’s not the point! You’re not invincible Bucky! You bleed and you can get hurt and I don’t want anything bad happening to you! Do you know what would happen to me if I lost you??  You know how much you mean to me. Did it ever occur to you what would happen to me if you died?!”

“Oh my god! Can you stop with the ‘I don’t want to lose you’ spiel? We’ve been through this before. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself. I wouldn’t be here in the first place if I couldn’t handle situations like that! I’m here because I want to be, and people need me to be. It’s my job. I am well aware of the dangers of working this job and it can cost me my life, but it's for the greater good. If I died knowing that I saved a lot of lives, then I fulfilled my purpose. If you can’t accept that maybe we shouldn’t be doing this together.”

"What?"

"Maybe we should take a break for a while."

 

You were falling apart slowly, but either of you didn’t want to let each other go. The both of you can fight for days on end, but deep down you both can’t get enough of each other.

 

After the argument the both of you decided to cool off. For how long? You didn’t know. The both of you avoided each other like the plague. You didn’t speak to each other unless it was necessary. Every time you were alone with each other, it would always be extremely awkward and there would be a lot of tension.

But when days and weeks went by, you were missing him. It hurt to see him away from you. It hurt being at a distance from him. You’ve had enough of ignoring each other and you wanted him back in your arms badly.

You missed his touch, his kisses, the way he looks at you that would send shivers down your spine. You missed him badly.

He did too. He missed the way your skin felt on his, your hands weaving in his hair, your voice, the way you would look deeply in his eyes, the way you laughed, your soft (h/c) hair, the way the corner of your eyes crinkled when you smile. He missed you so much.

 

\-------

 

Tony decided to throw a private party and of course everyone was obligated to come.

You dreaded going but got ready anyway (your outfit: http://www.polyvore.com/untitled_12/set?id=165442397). You thought that it could be fun and might get Bucky off your mind for a while.

Once you got to the floor where the party was held, you took a glass of champagne and looked around. There weren’t a lot of people, just the Avengers and some agents in the tower. You mingled for a while, going around and talking to people.

“Hey, stranger.”

“Nat, hi.” You smiled and hugged the red-haired assassin.

“How are you? You look great by the way.”

“Thanks, you too. I’m alright.”

She sighed.

“Okay, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“No, you’re not. Don’t even bother lying (y/n), I can tell. Come on, talk to me. I’m all ears.”

Damn, she’s good. You sighed, defeated. You told her about Bucky and how you missed him.

“You should talk to him.” She said and sipped her drink.

“I don't know, Nat. What if he doesn't feel the same way anymore. What if he's moved on and forgot about me?”

“Are you kidding? You two are all over each other. I cant even believe that you two aren't back together yet. Must be one hell of a fight. Oh wait it was, I was there when you both were screaming at each other." She joked.

You smiled sadly.

"I just, I don't know." 

"Listen, you'll never know if you don't ask him, (y/n)." 

You looked at her with sad eyes.

She smiled.

"But seriously, just go over to him and tell him how you feel, before you lose him completely. If he loves you, things will go back to the way they used to be. Just tell him (n/n).” She gave you an encouraging smile and left you to ponder over your thoughts.

 

You thought about what Natasha said and you’ve made the decision to talk to him but before that you needed a drink to help settle your nerves.

When you got to the bar, you saw him and the sight of him with a woman made your heart drop. She was flirting with him and he didn’t stop her. Of course he’s in the arms of someone else now. 'I was too late' you thought. You sat on the stool and ordered a glass of whiskey. You downed the whiskey quickly and told the bartender to keep them coming.

After your fourth glass, you glanced at him and boy was that a mistake. He was lip locking with the woman. Tears rimmed your eyes; you drank what’s left in your glass and stood up quickly.

You wanted to get away from them as far as possible. When you got to the end of the room, you saw a grand piano and you had an idea. You asked for a microphone and the DJ helped you set it up. You just hoped that he would get your message after you perform.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to perform a song for tonight. This is for someone special in my life. I think you know who you are, I hope you’re listening because this song is for you asshole.”

As soon as he heard your voice, he pushed the woman away. She scoffed, flipped her hair and moved on to another guy.

 

“All along it was a fever

A cold sweat hot-headed believer I threw my hands in the air, said, "Show me something, "

He said, "If you dare, come a little closer."

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now, tell me now, tell me now, tell me now you know.

Not really sure how to feel about it.

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can't live without you.

It takes me all the way. I want you to stay”

 

He stood and quickly made his way to where you were. He shoved people out of his way; he didn’t care about the looks people gave him. He only cared about seeing you.

You were seated in front of the piano, heels discarded, hair hanging loose on your shoulders, and your beautiful face illuminated by the bright spotlight.

The sight of you mad his breath hitch.

 

“It’s not much of a life you’re living

It’s not just something you take it’s given

Round and around and around and around we go

Oh now tell me now tell me now, now you now

Not really sure how to feel about it

Something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can’t live without you

It takes me all the way I want you to stay.”

 

He stood among other people. He looked at you, his eyes filled with regret, pain and longing.

 

“Ooh the reason I hold on

Ooh I need this hole gone

Funny you’re the broken one when I’m the only one who needed saving

When you never see the light it’s hard to know which one of us is caving

Not really sure how to feel about it something in the way you move

Makes me feel like I can’t live without you

It takes me all the way

I want you to stay

Stay..

I want you to stay

Stay..” You pressed the last chord and tears spilled down your cheeks. When your eyes landed on him, you looked him in the eyes.

 

“I want you to stay.” You whispered.

 

People cheered and applauded. You gave a pained smile and slipped off the seat. You wanted to be alone so you went up to the roof. While climbing the stairs, your tears fell down like waterfalls. Once you opened the door, you were greeted by the cold wind, the sound of sirens and cars below. You grabbed the railings and sobbed silently.

 

He looked for you after the song. He really needed to patch things up with you now. The hurt and pain he saw in your eyes made his heart ache. He looked for you everywhere but he couldn't find you.

 

"Hey, Steve. D'you see (y/n) anywhere?"

"Hey, Buck. Yeah, I think I saw her go up the roof deck."

"Thanks, man." He patted Steve's shoulder and went on his way.

He quickly ran up the stairs, taking two or three steps at a time. When he arrived, he saw you leaning towards the railing, your back against him.

 

"(Y/n)."

You sniffled and wiped at your tears,

"Yeah?" You said not turning around to face him.

"Listen, we need to talk."

"Go ahead, I'm all ears."

"Would you look at me, please?"

You turned around and looked at his face. Even with your puffy red eyes and your slightly disheveled look, you still looked gorgeous to him.

"I'm so sorry, (y/n). I know I've been a selfish asshole and what I did back there, with that woman, that was a dick move."

You opened your mouth to say something but he cut you off.

"I also want to apologize for being too hard on you. The past few weeks had been hell for me. If I couldn't survive being apart from you for just days, I couldn't imagine . My life without you."

"Bucky, I-"

"Also, I didn't mean to scare you back at Greece. I just didn't want to lose anyone anymore. I lost all my friends and I think I even killed some of my friends. I was tired of losing everyone. So when I saw that agent was left behind, I took the chance to save him. I couldn't leave someone behind knowing that I could have saved their life." 

You ran into his arms and hugged him tightly.

"I'm sorry too. I'm so sorry. It's just the thought of losing you hurts so much. I was being selfish and I just I love you so much. I wouldn't be able to get on with my life if I did lose you." You sobbed.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Everything's gonna be alright." He rubbed your back soothingly and placed kisses on your forehead.

"Promise me something?"

"Anything."

"Promise me that you'll never ever leave me."

"I promise. Only if you do the same."

You smile amidst the tears and hugged him tightly.

You stayed in each other's arms for a while, enjoying the warmth. 

"(Y/n)?"

"Hm?"

"I love you"

 You smiled and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading :)


End file.
